Mr Jacob
by Lirick
Summary: A Ray Bradburyish story I guess.


"Mr. Jacob."

Jacob walked forward with his almost unnaturally long legs and hands. His bald head reflected the light from the unseen sun. Jacobs grey cloths made him fade away into the sea of dust as he stood still looking out upon the newest show of man's evil.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jacob was startled by the sound. The voice had an odd curve to it. To him, it was a weakened tongue. To us today, it is a British accent. Jacob turned to the weakened-tongue voice to see a young lady in a white skirt that pranced happily in the sick wind. She wore a white hat laced with a black veil that curved down over part of her face. Her pale skin burst with life. Her strongly held up face showed knowledge past age. Her sea green eyes filled you up with lucrative love. Her aflame hair burst from under her hat curving and curling jumping right above her neck line. Her strong breast held up wards like the object, which floated above her head. The object had a string to it. The string ran its way to her right hand. "Yes, the new Anti-matter bombs are something." Jacob said entranced by the woman

"It's funny isn't it? That what we call the height of our random evolution is how well we can wipe out people?"

"Mmh, I never thought of it that way." The lady smiled at him before turning her sea green eyes upon the new mark of man's height.

"Did you know that they used to help the lower levels, unlike now where they just execute them?"

"Really?"

"Really." "And you know the automobiles, well every one use to own one. Some people had up to five. And they use to actually touch the ground."

"No!"

"Yes."

"How do you know all of this?" Jacob said entranced by her speech, her body, her eyes.

"My mum told me, and her mum before that. They always tell me, what separates us from ape is how we communicate. We communicated in a certain way to share the information that led to this bomb. We communicated in a certain way to plan this execution."

"I never thought of it that way." Jacob said stealing his eyes from her letting them gape once again upon the sight that man calls its evolutionary height. "Where are you from?" Jacob said, needing his eyes to rest upon her once again.

"I came from England, before it crashed into Europe, and then, after that, Scotland started floating to Iceland. They say it will collide. People say its our fault. But it is merely nature repeating itself, a new Pangaea forming before our eyes. We are probably why its going so fast though."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"And did you know!" The women said turning her eyes glimming to Jacob. "That firemen use to stop fires. Now that the state doesn't care about accident fires. They just use them to run the people out of the lands the state wants."

"No! That's preposterous."

"Is it really?"

"Mmhh." Jacobs mind spun out of control. Everything he has been told every way he has lived seemed to be falling from his sight in front of him.

"Oh did you know that we used to be able to actually get food and eat, instead of taking protein shots."

"Really! How odd." "I am Danni, by the way. May I ask what you name is?" Danni said walking forward to Jacob.

"Jacob is my name." Jacob said still distraught from his own thoughts.

"Well Mr. Jacob, I like putting Mr. in front of a name, just makes it sound more authority, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Jacob said turning to her smiling

"Are those your original teeth and bone structure?" Jacob was taken back lightly from this, he knew of parents changing their babies bone structure and sex while in the womb to make them more into the idle child.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Jacob said putting his rough hand to his face feeling his flat cheekbones and strong straight nose.

"If you please, Mr. Jacob, hold out your right hand."

"Why?" Jacob asked, dropping his hand from his face.

"Just do it. It's interesting." Jacob held out his hands not knowing what new fact of life that Jacob didn't know that Danni would burst out next.

"Look, see. We used to have lines across our hand's, certain people could read them and tell your future. The state got scared that people might see past their work from their hands, so at birth they whip the lines off."

"Really! No! You lie, the."

"What reason would I have to lie?" Danni said her glistening eyes lost light for a spilt second as if a gust of cold air flickered inner light.

"I don't know, I guess it is all just so much."

"Mmh, my mom always said that it is easy to look forward but harder to look back."

"I guess it is, trying to piece together what has happened with this information, trying to know what was lies and what wasn't."

"Yes, I know, people always say that when I talk to them."

"Mmmh." Jacob said with his mouth closed almost humming to the sick wind that coughed in life threatening gasps. Jacob looked up from his cleared hands to the dust filled air and sky looking around at the grey that he faded into, wondering what use to be here."

"You know the trees that they have at oxygen bars?"

"Yes, of course." Jacob said looking back at Danni, her eyes gleaming once again. "Well, they use to grow every where and was our source of oxygen." "Nonsense, I thought oxygen was always produced out of the factories."

"The factories couldn't have been here forever."

"Yes, they say god cleared the greedy trees and placed the oxygen factories here." "Ha ha, what lies the state tells. They would always warn us of what America tells their people. An accident while trying to go to Germany sent us here, a mix up in our passport papers. Now we are stuck here. You know in the rest of the world, they save tress and animals."

"I have never heard of such things!"

"Yes, and they keep some in things called Zoos to show the public or to protect the ones that are about to become extinct. The United World made America give all their animals to them for them to protect when the new State started forming. If they didn't they would of stopped it. I guess the United World is just letting America kill its self. They always send their criminals here instead of wasting space in what you call a jail." "How interesting, I never knew that."

"Well now you do."

"Danni?"

"Yes Mr. Jacob."

"What is that in your right hand." Danni looked at her hand and followed it upwards looking at the floating sphere above her head.

"Oh this, silly it's a balloon, haven't you ever seen one, my mum gave it to me as a present, they are very hard to find. Today is my birthday."

"You mean birth date."

"Yes I suppose that's what every one calls it now." Jacob's wrist beeped in a surprise yell as if woken from a lifetime of sleep warning Jacob of the sun falling asleep into the night.

"Oh my, it is almost dusk we better get back, any one out at night is killed."

"Yes I suppose we should. Did you know that the penalty for broken was not always death."

"How stupid."

"Well you say that now. Back in the 21st century people were fighting to stop the death penalty."

"How stupid."

"That's not what they thought. Well we should be going. Good bye Mr. Jacob." "Good bye Danni." Jacob said turning to walk back to his authorized shelter. "Oh Mr. Jacob."

"Yes." Jacob said turning to face the disappearing white of Danni's skirt.

"Will you like to meet here tomorrow for more talks?"

"I would love to."

"I shale see you then."

"You too."

"And Mr. Jacob."

"Yes."

"Try not to die tonight."

"Ha, I won't. I promise."

"Good. Good night."

"Night." Jacob said smiling turning away as Danni turned around losing grip of her balloon, her white skirt faded away into the grey disappearing from the present only to remain in Jacob's past as the balloon floated upwards.

"Isabel!" Jacob yelled excitingly to his assigned mate as he locked the barricaded opening to his assigned shelter unit.

"Yes Jacob."

"I meet the most amazing person today."

"Really, who assigned you to them?"

"Oh I guess no one." Jacob said surprised hiccupping his chest at the thought. Jacob looked into his assigned mate's hazel eyes. His dark blue eyes disappearing into the dust cloud of her thoughts. Her strong high check bones tighting her skin, her average nose that her parents wanted on her stood firmly on her face. Her died blond hair shot down wards in the contemporary straight hair length to her shoulders assigned to all class B female mates.

"You shouldn't have talked to them then." Isabel said with a concerned look on her face, not for Jacob, but for her. She would be executed too if Jacob was.

"But she talked of the most amazing things. Did you know that every one use to have automobiles and they touched the ground! The lower level people use to be helped, not exterminated. And trees use to grow freely and they gave us our oxygen."

"What lies! And you believed her?" Isabel yelled infuriated at her assigned mates gullible nature.

"They aren't lies, and of course I believed her!" Jacob yelled back for the first time in his life surprising Isabel. Isabel ran into the protein shot preparation area of the assigned shelter grabbing for a red box marked emergency. Jacob knew what it meant. Jacob ran to the door unlocking it as quickly as he could, he threw the door open and ran out as Isabel pulled the hallucination gun out of the box and aimed it at Jacob firing. A sharp pointed dart ran forward wiping through the weak air jetting forward in its suspended coughs of sickness. Jacob felt the point as it broke his skin, he felt the liqued inside explode forward swamping his nerves he felt it run upwards as his feet gave way and his eyes closed, he felt the last thoughts of that day before falling to the ground.

"Good morning Jacob." Isabel said to Jacob as he walked out of the sleeping quarters. He remembered yesterday, how could he forget it? The lies that were told to him for so long exposed open for the mind control beings that they were. Jacob knew he could not talk to Isabel about it, Jacob knew she was lost. All that Jacob as concerned about was getting back to where he was yesterday to meet Danni. "Good morning Isabel."

"Tonight we shale try for another baby."

"Of course."

"I hope it won't take as long as it did last time."

"Me too." Jacob said walking past Isabel for his shot of designated protein. Jacob felt the needle puncture his skin. He felt it larg its way into his blood vessel as it threw up its insides. After the normal beep of exaction given by the machine telling Jacob it was finish, he walked to the door. Isabel was still talking. Jacob was ignoring her, his mind off wondering about Danni.

"I am going to designated work early."

"Good they always love early workers."

"I shall see you tonight?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, just felt like saying it."

"Jacob do you remember anything about yesterday?" Isabel said backing up to the red box again.

"Yesterday? No I do not remember it, was it a designated rest day?"

"Yes that's it. I forgot. I need to get my memories upgraded today."

"Oh, of course. Well good day."

"Day." Isabel said smiling as Jacob walked out of the barricaded opening to his assigned shelter.

Jacob stood at the spot that he stood yesterday all day, thinking of what was told to him, thinking of what the past must have been like. People driving, animals and people together. No protein shots, actual food. It all fascinated him. Jacob waited all day, Danni never showed. Jacob's eyes cried forward longing her sea filled green eyes. His mind longing for her knowledge, his heart longing for her company.

"Jacob, did you hear of the girl that was caught saying lies today?"

"No what happened?"

"Well first of she had the unassigned hair for her class, she had red hair, how rude of her to disobey the state when all they are doing is making her life easier. She was telling of trees being helpful, and how in the past the lower ranks were helped not exterminated. Why I never heard such lies."

"How dreadful."

"Yes, yes, it is good they got her."

"Yes, well I am going to sleep, at work the assigned me more sleep tonight, I shale use it happily."

"Good, have a nice sleep we shale try for a baby tomorrow night than."

"Thank you." Jacob said walking to the sleep quarters falling on the bed in the unlighted room. Tears ran from his eyes in anger of their loss. His mind swarmed, Danni's voice echoed through his mind. "Mr. Jacob."

The next day Jacob went back to where he met Danni, looking for something that he didn't know. Maybe a presence, something left by her, any thing to help him remember her. When Jacob got there, a man stood there in his assigned grey and his shaved head. He had a large nose with propelling check bones. His desert-filled eyes were looking out upon man's height of evolution.

"Hello." Jacob said to the man, the man turned his eyes gleaming and Jacob knew he could tell him.

"Hello." He said back.

"Did you know that they use to help the lower ranks instead of killing them?" "Really!"

"Really."


End file.
